


Gramps

by Cornsnake



Category: Granny (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gore, Horror, Kidnapping, Old cabin, Puzzles and Traps, Reverse Granny, Romance, Torture, declining mental health
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:43:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornsnake/pseuds/Cornsnake
Summary: Y/N is a girl fresh out of high school, and to celebrate graduation, she and her friends go into the woods for a weekend camping trip. It turns out to be the biggest mistake of their lives. They are all kidnapped by a man who lives deep in the woods. He takes an unexpected liking to Y/N and decides to keep her for himself, all the while killing off her friends. Can Y/N save her friends, and can they escape all escape with their lives? ( WARNING, older yandere )





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hi everyone, I just want to let you all know that I am pretty new to this site. So, please bare with me as I learn my way around this. So this story is based on the video game Granny, but it is a male in this story. WARNING! as said before the Yandere in this story is older, late fifties, so if you don't like that than I would not suggest reading it. Thanks to everyone who does read it though and I hope you all enjoy!

Prologue

A girl wept silently under a bloody bed, covering her mouth as to not make too much sound. The cramped position she was in made her ache but that was the least of her worries. The room smelled of old wood and blood. God, there was so much blood, it was everywhere. It was on the bed, on the walls, and all over her. Most of it was not her own blood.

Her breath hitched in her throat as she heard slow footsteps somewhere to her right. She moved her eyes in the direction of the footsteps but she couldn't see anything, it was too dark. She started to breathe heavily from behind her hands, as much as she tried to steady her breathing, it only got harder the closer the footsteps came.

As the footsteps entered the room, she stopped breathing completely, although she feared that wouldn't do anything to help hide her, for her heart beat so loudly she was sure he could hear it. The footsteps sounded all throughout the room, making her unable to pinpoint exactly where they were. She knew they were somewhere right in front of her, but she could not tell where. They were so close she could hear the slight breathing of the man

A floorboard only a foot in front of her creaked under an unseen weight, causing her to let out an involuntary whimper. Her eyes widened in horror, and everything in the room stopped. The footsteps, the breathing, and it felt like even her own heart stopped pumping blood. 

She wanted to scream, she wanted to sob, but she could not do any of those things. The silence in the room lasted for an eternity, and her lungs were screaming at her to breathe, but she did not dare. It was quiet for so long that a loud ringing sound started in her ears, growing until it was the only thing she heard.

Then, the footsteps started walking off to the left, away from her. She heard the door from across the bed open and the footsteps walk through it and head off to the left. She let out a big breath as silently as she could. and waited until she couldn't hear the footsteps anymore. Once they were gone she slowly dragged herself out from under the bed. She stood up and wiped all the tears from her cheeks. She shakily lowered her hands down to her sides and took another deep breath before walking to the door.

She looked to the left first where she heard the footsteps disappear. There was door only a couple of feet away from her, slightly ajar. She looked down the hall to the right but could not see much. The hall went down for about twenty feet before turning left like an L and leading to some stairs that descended to the first floor. On the right of the hall, there were doors to bedrooms, and on the left was a railing that let you look down onto the first floor.

She slowly tiptoed on the floorboards as she made her way to the stairs, being careful not to knock any of the paintings down as she stepped down the stairs. She got down to the last step, setting her foot down on the floor when there was a sharp metallic snap that rang through the room. Agony spread up from her ankle all up to her calf as the metal teeth of the bear trap locked her in place. She let out a sharp scream and fumbled to pry it off of her.

"NO!!" She shrieked as she heard the footsteps return, and head fast in her direction. She kept screaming as she worked on the trap, finally prying the thing off and turning just in time to see the shadow of a towering figure above her and stark white eyes that turned her blood to ice.

"NO!!" she screamed again, and turned to run, but not before a bat swung down, hitting her in the head and knocking her on to the ground. She felt more blood drip down her face as she tried in a last-ditch attempt to crawl away. A rough hand grabbed her dark brown hair and dragged her another few feet. before throwing her down another set of stairs into a cold basement.

There was a small light, which let her see a little bit, but her eyes were only on one thing. The limp body of her friend laying a couple of feet away. covered in blood, and missing a good chunk of their head. She let out sobs as she heard the footsteps descending the stairs. She looked up at the man, but only saw the barrel of a shotgun. She screamed, there was a flash of light and a boom.

Then it was quiet.


	2. Packing for the best weekend ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of the characters

You pushed the shopping cart down the long aisle. Your friends Stella and Jamie walking on both sides of you. The cart made little squeaking sounds as you pushed it down one of the outdoor's isles. The air was a little chilly from all the air conditioning, but you couldn't do anything about it since you did not have a jacket.

You turned down the section where the tents were sold and started looking with your friends. You had four other friends you would be sharing the trip with. There was Mila, the friend that was not necessarily your friend but was your friend's friend. There was Lucas, and his brother Jeremy, and finally Jacob. Stella and Jaimie were your two closest friends, you were close to Jeremy as well, but not as much as you were with Stella and Jamie.

Stella was an average height African American girl with thick shoulder length ebony curls. She had a small round face with plump cheeks. She had a skinny neck and small shoulders, on a thin body. She was always wearing some kind of slippers and bracelets. She had big brown eyes that always sparkled, no matter what the situation was.

Jamie was a shyish girl that was quite tall. She has also had a roundish face but she had a bigger build than Stella. She was a little chubby and was very insecure about that, but you loved her just the way she was. She got her looks from her mother who was a native American woman, but her green eyes and brown hair from her father who was originally from Italy.

You three had been friends ever since you were in preschool. When you were younger, your parent would often bring you to the park. Your mothers and fathers would talk while they watched you play, sometimes coming to push you on the swings at your guy's begging.

Now you guys were graduated, and adults in the world. It seemed like no time at all had passed during all those years, one minute you were kids at the park, next minute you were throwing your caps in the air. You all had dinner that night to celebrate. Your mothers each embracing the three of you, telling you how much you had grown and given you all kisses on the foreheads while your fathers hugged you all, trying to hide their tears of pride.

Your other friends you met during high school. As said before, you were close with them, but not nearly as much as you were with Stella and Jamie. Now you were all shopping for your friends weekend camping trip to celebrate being graduated. You were all excited, it would be a time you would treasure forever.

You examined the tents. You needed three in total. You and Jaimie would be sharing a tent, Stella and Sara would she sharing another, Lucas and Jacob would be sharing the last one while Jeremy would be sleeping in his car. You picked out a F/C tent for you and Jamie, grabbing the boys' tent afterward while Stella picked out hers and Sara's. 

" Alright, what's next?" You asked your friends as you secured the tents at the bottom of the cart. Stella did a twirl before stopping in your direction.

" Now we are supposed to be meeting the boys and Sara so we can all pick out the food." She said before twirling around again and walking towards the meeting place. You followed her, pushing the cart with Jaimie walking next to you.

" What are you guys wanting for the trip?" You asked your friends as you wheeled the cart after Stella. 

" I mean, whats a camping tip without Hot dogs?" Stella called back playfully. You laughed at her response while Jamie gave a smile.

" I'm hoping we'll be able to catch some fish." You said, casting a smile over at Jamie. At your words, she beamed a big smile. Jamie had always loved fish, Her parents took her fishing every weekend since she could hold a pole. It was something she always loved doing, and she loved to cook the fish she caught afterward for dinner. You knew she was too shy to ask to go fishing on the trip, so You asked Jeremy to pick up some fishing supplies so the three of you could go fishing together. He enjoyed it as well, and so did you as you often would go fishing with Jaimie and her family.

After another minute of walking through the store, you turned down an aisle and saw the rest of your friends already there waiting for you. Jacob was a smaller guy with a shaved head and light brown skin, only standing about 4'11 off of the ground. He wore large round glasses and was always jumping as if expecting someone to hit him. Which was understandable considering he was bullied all throughout his life, you guy's were his only friends.

Jeremy and Lucas were brothers. Jeremy was tall and muscular. with short spiky blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes.He had very defined high cheekbones as well. His little brother was pretty much just a smaller version of him except with red hair. Then there was Mila. You and Mila did not get along at all, the only reason she was here was that she was Stella's friend. She was really tall, with neatly cut chin length auburn hair. She was always wearing some kind of heels which only added to her height, making her taller than everyone including Jeremy.

Jacob saw you three approaching from down the aisle and waved at you while jumping up and down. shining you three a smile full of snow white sparkling teeth. You gave a wave and smile back as you pushed the cart up to the rest of your friends. allowing them to dump the things they carried in their arms into the cart.

lucas and Mila dumped various foods, cooking utensils and other important camping equipment into the cart. Jeremy set the fishing supplies lightly in the corner where they wouldn't be bent. Now that you and your two friends where there the three of you spent some time picking out various foods you wanted to bring with you.

"Y/N?" A quiet voice spoke from your right. You looked up from the box of goods you were examining and looked over to see Jacob standing next to you looking very timid.

" What's up bud?" You said, looking down at him with a smile on your face.

" Everything I put in the cart Mila puts back on the shelf." He said quietly, looking up at you with eyes that begged for help. You gave a frustrated sigh through your nose and looked in front of you with an annoyed expression. Mila was always acting mean to people that she dubbed lower than her. She was a popular kid who always looked down on kids who had fewer friends than her. Which meant that she was always mean to Jacob and Jamie. You being the person who always protected the two was getting fed up with her.

She never did it outwardly, she always did it when no one was looking. You honestly didn't know why Stella liked her so much. Yet again, she acted all nice in public but was mean to others when no one would see her true colors. You tried to tell Stella but she didn't believe you. So all you could do was wait until Mila slipped and showed her true colors. You looked back down at Jacob.

" What were you wanting?" You asked him, showing him a determined look. He pointed to what he wanted and you walked over, grabbing all the things he wanted before dropping them in the cart in front of Mila. She looked up sharply, giving you a hard look. The store lights were making her lip gloss shine as she pressed her lips together tightly.

" If these 'disappear' from the cart again you are paying for it." You hissed at her, giving her a hard glare in return. She huffed before turning away from you and going back to doing what she was doing. You turned back to Jacob, giving him a big smile and a thumbs up. He smiled back at you, mouthing thank you to you before turning and looking at things with Jamie.

You walked back to where you were before and picked up your box again. Feeling eyes on you, you turned and saw Jeremy giving you a sideways glance. You looked at him for a minute before seeing the smile that appeared on his face. He nodded at you, then turned back and continued to talk with Stella and Lucas.

It took about another ten minutes for you all to get the cart filled with all of the camping supplies. Once everyone had picked out their stuff you all made your way to the front of the store to pay for everything. You all were going to pay for a share evenly.

Once in the paying line, everyone took their turns piling what they were paying for onto the counter. It took forever, and you thought it would be easier to be in separate lines, but this is what you guy's ended up doing. After all the Items were finally paid for Jeremy pushed the heavy cart to his car where you all started loading all the supplies in.

The weekend trip officially started tomorrow, but all the supplies would be staying with Jeremy and Lucas tonight. After that was done you said goodbye to Jeremy and Lucas as they got in the car and drove off.

You gave Stella a hug and she and Mila retreated to her car. You would be taking Jamie and Jacob home. You all piled into your car and you started the engine, pulling out of the store parking lot and heading in the direction of Jacobs house first.

" Thank you for helping me Y/N," Jacob said from the back seat.

" Of course bud," you replied. " Someone needs to stand up to Mila."

The rest of the drive was silent as you dropped Your friends off, telling each of them to have a good night and that you were excited for tomorrow. Jamie's mom came out and gave you a quick hug and a kiss on the forehead, wishing you a good night as well.

You were exhausted by the time you got home. You wouldn't worry about packing tonight, you weren't leaving until tomorrow afternoon. You entered your house and went straight to your room. Your parents were at the movies tonight, so you were alone for the next hour.

You took a long shower. Letting the warm water soak your skin, calming your muscles and filling the air with the warm scent of steam and soap. Once you were done washing, you completed the rest of your nightly routine before making sure all the doors were locked and heading off to bed. You tossed and turned for quite a while though. You were just too excited for tomorrow and one of the best weekends of your life.

A/N: I apologize for the chapter is a little cringy, this was the introducing the characters chapter. But I hope you are enjoying the story so far, even though it's just the first chapter. As always, thank you all for reading and I will see you in the next chapter.


	3. Dinner then the Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time before your destination

You did not set an alarm before you went to bed the night before, So you slept in until the late morning. You were in no hurry to get up and pack anyway. Your group would not be leaving until late afternoon. So if you wanted to you could even sleep in for another hour or so. The blankets and soft pillow were warm and beckoning you to return to the sweet embrace of sleep.

However, you did not return to slumber. Instead, a heavenly smell drifted into your room from another area in the house. You creaked your eyes open and let the smell wake up your nostrils. It smelled like bacon and syrup. Your mother was probably making breakfast.

You sat up on the bed and brushed the tangled hair out of your eyes before walking out of the door. You didn't bother to brush your hair or change out of your pajama's. It was the morning, and you were in no hurry for anything at the moment. Well... except to get to the table before your dad ate all the breakfast.

You walked down the hall and felt the fuzzy carpet underneath you tickle your feet. The smell got stronger as you got closer to the kitchen. Your eyes were still a little hazy though so you rubbed them with your hands. When you entered the kitchen you still had your hands over your eyes. So the only indication you had that you had entered the kitchen was the carpet turning into a cold tile and the sound of bacon in a pan.

You set your hands down and saw your mom at the stove over a pan of sizzling bacon. On the table, there was an arrangement of breakfast foods. From eggs and sausages to french toast and even cereal. Now that you were in the kitchen, you could smell all of the different aromas instead of just the bacon.

" Good morning mom." You said as you pulled a chair out from the table. It made a loud groaning sound as the wood slid over the tile. You took a seat and scooted closer to the table. Trying to pick out among the options which one you were going to have first.

" Good morning sweetie." Your mother replied. giving you a quick smile over her shoulder. " Go ahead and dig in, but the bacon will still be another minute." She said turning back to the sizzling strips of meat to flip them.

" Thank you for breakfast." You said as you grabbed a plate and started loading it with the choices you found most delightful looking at the moment.

" Of course sweetie, it's a big day for you. I wanted to make you something to eat before you were off for the weekend." She gave you another smile before loading a plate with all the bacon and walking over to set it on the table. As soon as the plate touched the table you grabbed a couple of strips and put them on your plate.

You and your mother sat in silence for a few minutes before your father walked in to join the two of you. They asked you about the plans for the trip. You told them that it was pretty much just a normal camping trip. You were gonna go fishing, hiking, exploring, stargazing, and of course, you were gonna bring a good book to read.

After breakfast, you went back to your room to pack. You loaded all the clothes you would need, and a little extra in case it was cold, or you went swimming. You packed all your necessities before you went through your book collection and picked out your favorite book.

You put everything in your bag and zipped it up. You looked over to the clock on your desk and saw that you still had a couple of hours to kill. You thought for a moment before picking up some clean clothes and heading to the bathroom. You decided you'd take a shower before you wouldn't be able to for a few days.

You were not in the shower for too long. Just a quick enjoyable rinse. After you were done with that did you take care of your hair and change into your clothes for the day. You grabbed your bag and your jacket before heading out of your room to the front room where you found your parents watching the TV.

You decided to sit down and join them while you waited for Stella to pick you up. You sat down between your mom and dad and watched the TV/ messed around on your phone. You sat with your parents for about thirty minutes before you got a text from Stella saying that she was outside.

" Stella's here." You informed your parents as you got up and pulled on your jacket. Your parents got up as well and hugged you. You saw the wetness in their eyes as they embraced you.

" We're so proud of you." Your father said.

" You be careful out there ok?" Your mother said too. Pulling away to look you in the eyes.

" Of course I'll be careful. I love you Guys!" You said to them as you grabbed your bags and headed for the doorway. " I'll see you guys in a couple of days!" They waved at you from the doorway as you made your way to Stella's car.

You put your bags in the back before hopping in the passenger side backseat. Stella smiled her big smile from the driver seat and Jamie leaned over from the shotgun seat to give you a smile as well. Mila was in the back with you, but the two of you just mentally decided to ignore each other.

" HEY!!!" Stella practically screamed from the driver seat. Unbuckling herself so she could leap from the front and into the back so she could give you a hug. You laughed as she tackled you, not missing the glare that Mila was giving you. You just hugged Stella back before she climbed back into the driver seat. Reaching over to shake Jamie dramatically.

" WHO'S READY FOR THE BEST WEEKEND EVER!!!" She yelled at everyone in the car.

" I am!" You replied quickly, raising your hand.

" I am too," Mila said raising your hand and mimicking you. You decided you were going to ignore that too. Jamie smiled a little wider, signaling to Stella that she was ready too.

" Alright let's go!" She exclaimed, putting the car into drive and starting down the road. You gave your parents one last wave as the car turned a corner and they were lost out of sight.

You and Stella chatted for the majority of going through town. Jamie and Mila remained quiet as the car strolled down the roads. You were practically jumping in your seat. You could not wait to get onto the mountains with your friends. As you reached the outskirts of town, Stella pulled up next to a familiar white looking car.

The windows rolled down and revealed Jeremy in the Driver seat, with Lucas in the passenger seat and Jacob sitting in the back behind Jeremy.

" Hey," Jeremy said, giving a raise of his hand to you guys.

" So what's the plan?" Stella said. Jamie leaned back in her seat so Stella could see Jeremy better.

" We were thinking it would be nice to stop by a Diner before heading into the forest," Jeremy replied, to which you all agreed sounded good.

" Lead the way," Stella called to him and all the windows were rolled up. The white car pulled off the side of the road and made it's way further out of town. You had heard of a good place that was a little way out of town but you had never been there. What you had heard was good though, so it would be worth a try.

The drive took about forty-five minutes before you pulled up in front of a very peculiar building. It looked like it was built to look like it had trees growing through it. You could smell and hear the river that flowed behind the restaurant, adding to the beauty. The wood was a beautiful shade of red on the outside, and the sun shining through the tall trees around it only added to the beauty.

You all got out of the cars and headed into the building, the inside being just as pretty as the outside. You all were led to a table to fit you all. Jamie and Jacob sat on both sides of you. Stella sat on the other side of Jamie with Mila being after her. Lucas sat to Jacobs right, with Jeremy being on Lucas's right. Making him on Sara's left.

You all ordered your drinks before looking at the menu's to see what you wanted to order. You knew Jamie was going to order some kind of fish. You were thinking about ordering yourself a ( Favorite food). You did just that when the waiter came back to ask for your orders.

The time on the Diner was a time well spent with your friends. You all laughed and told jokes. Talking about what all your plans were now that you were all graduated. It was a magical time with your friends. If you had had any worries they were all washed away.

Eventually, though, it got to the point where the sun was getting low, so you all split the check and headed back to your cars. You were sad to leave the beautiful restaurant, but an even greater time with your friends was waiting for you further in the woods.

It was a quiet drive this time, with everyone thinking their own thoughts. The drive took about an hour, but you guys finally found a spot in the woods that was good for multiple tents. It was a clearing a little ways from the road, with a thick set of Birch and Oak trees surrounding it, but spread out evenly enough that you could see between the trunks. By now, the sun was down, but it was not quite dark yet.

You all got to work, setting up the tents and putting stuff in their place while Lucas started working on a fire. You and Jamie set up your tent before you went to Stella and Mila to help with theirs. Jamie went to Jeremy and Jacob to help set up the other tent.

By the time everything was set up, it was now dark other than the warm fire, the moon, and the stars. You all sat around the fire with blankets as Jacob brought out a few packets of hot dogs. He handed everyone fire forks before passing the hot dog pack around. Once everyone had their hot dogs Jacob held his up a little higher.

" Let the best weekend ever begin now!"


	4. The old cabin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n See's something that gives her the creeps and Lucas goes a bit too far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Just in case any of you guys read wattpad or quotev as well and you see this, don't worry this is my actual story, It just wouldn't let me use my other usernames on this one. Just in case someone notices and thinks that I stole it, But it's alright!

You were in your tent. You were sitting on your sleeping bag reading your book while Jamie braided her hair. Stella and Mila had gone off to bed, but you still heard the boys roughhousing outside.

You chuckled as you heard Lucas and Jacob screaming and Jeremy giving the two tips on how to properly wrestle. You felt bad for Jacob though, he was small and no chance against Lucas. But if they were having fun then they were having fun, you weren't going to impede on that. Unlike a certain someone else.

" Will you guys stop! some of us are trying to sleep!" Mila yelled from her tent. You heard a few grumbles coming from the boys but the stopped. You huffed, you get that it was late but they were just having fun. Oh well, they could continue in the morning if they wished to. So you just let it be and continued to read your book

You didn't get very far however when you heard someone go " Knock Knock." Outside your tent. You put your book down and crawled over to the tent flap. Unzipping it to see Jeremy. Bent over so he could get a good look at you through the opening.

" The guys and I were gonna go for a late night stroll, we were wondering if you guys wanted to join us?" He asked, looking down at you before leaning down a little more so he could see Jamie.

You Looked back as well. She had finished braiding her hair and was sitting on her own sleeping back. She gave the two of you a smile before kindly shaking her head. Looking down at her legs while running her hands down her braids. You looked back to Jeremy.

" Sure, I'll go, Just give me a second to put on my shoes and get a jacket." You said to him. He nodded and straightened up before walking over to Lucas and Jacob. You crawled over to your bag and dug out your jacket. Grabbing a flashlight and your water bottle as well. You moved to the front of the tent, giving a quick glance to Jamie as you pulled on your shoes.

" Be back soon." You said before exiting the tent, putting on your jacket and walking over to your friends. It looked like you were going to be the only girl joining them. Jamie said no and you knew Stella and Mila were not hiking people. Especially in the dark.

The guys were waiting for you at the edge of the campsite, so you jogged over to them as to not keep them waiting for too long. Once you got there you finished zipping up your jacket, then gave the guys a thumbs up.

" Alright, let's go," Lucas said. Turning around and leading your little group into the woods. You all clicked your flashlights on, shining them into the dark shadows of the forest.

You guys walked over fallen trees and dips in the ground. Going around large bushes and trying not to trip over anything unseen. You were just enjoying the cool night atmosphere. The cold night air kept away by your jacket, but how it still nipped at your face. How it brought with it the smell and sound of the forest. Pine trees and silence.

Well, except for Lucas and Jacob. You tried to keep the peace by avoiding sticks that were scattered all over the forest floor. The two boys however kicked, stomped and snapped anything that they could. Creating a large ruckus that rang through all the trees and the shadows connecting them.

The four of you chatted about the most random things, the subject often changing. That was ok though, you were having fun spending the time with your friends and that was exactly why you came up here.

" So, is there anywhere you guys have in mind or are we just wandering around?" You asked the guys from the back. Lucas and Jacob were a few feet ahead while Jeremy walked a little to your right in front of you.

" I heard of a small lake that is around here, I was hoping we could find it so that we would not have to backtrack to a farther lake when we go fishing tomorrow," Jeremy said, shining his flashlight over at you.

You nodded and continued to follow Lucas and Jacob as they led the way through the woods. You looked up to see the moon and the stars. The stars were bright and scattered everywhere, like salt on a black blanket. The moon would be full tomorrow. It was still quite bright tonight, bright enough that you guys could walk without your flashlights. But you still kept them on.

You were hoping you would be able to catch a peek of an animal somewhere. perhaps a Deer or a Squirrel, or even an owl in the trees.

Instead, you saw something else. As you shined your flashlight through the trees, the beam quickly passed over a tall figure in the distance. It looked like a tall Human, but the only detail you saw as the light flashed over it were two wide fish dead white eyes that shone through the darkness much as the moon did.

You gave a quiet gasp and quickly swung the flashlight back in the direction of the figure, but there was nothing there. You held the flashlight in the exact spot you saw it for a second. A little bit startled. Maybe you just thought you saw something, after all, someone would not be able to move away that quickly right?

" Y/N are you ok?" Jeremy asked you, coming up to your side and flashing his flashlight in the same direction yours was in. Looking into the woods, then looking back down at you with a quizzical expression.

" Y-yeah... I just... thought I saw someone." You said. " It spooked me for a second." Jeremy looked around at the trees for a second before gathering his breath.

" Hey! Is anyone out there?" He shouted out into the darkness. Only silence replied to the question. Jeremy looked back at you and shrugged, turning around to catch up to his brother and Jacob. You quickly followed behind him.

" Where'd ya guys go," Lucas asked the two of you as you approached.

" Y/N thought she saw someone," Jeremy replied.

" OOOOOOOH, what did they look like?" Lucas prodded at you, giving you an excited smile. The three guys were now looking at you curiously.

" Well... I was not able to get much as it was only a glimpse. I only saw these really wide white eyes." You said, shivering as you thought of those eyes still staring at you guys.

" Eh, I think it was just a trick of the light," Lucas said. " Come on, let's find that lake." With that, he turned back around and continued walking. Poor Jacob followed, shaking slightly. He absolutely could not handle scary things, even though he acted like he could.

You guys continued for a little bit. It did not take you guys much longer to find the lake. It was absolutely breathtaking, with the stars and moon reflecting off the water surface. 

To be honest, it was more of a big, glorified pond, but it was big enough that people could swim on one end without disturbing people fishing on the other. You expected to turn around and head back, but the boys still wanted to keep going.

" Alright, but not for too much longer, I don't want to leave the others by themselves at the camp for too long." You said. You guys went around the pond and traveled through the woods. Doing the same thing you were before. Although this time you were a little on edge, and looking a little closer into the shadows. In case you saw something again.

More than once you thought you saw something in the darkness and quickly swung your flashlight back. Only to find that it was only a tree, or a bush moving from an animal brushing through it.

It was about after fifteen minutes of walking through the woods, that you came up to an old cabin. It was worn, and pieces of wood were falling off of it in some places. It was a big cabin though. It had two stories and stretched back into the darkness out of the light of your flashlights.

The whole place looked dead though. The windows were dirty and plants grew all up and around the building. It was once covered in white paint, but a lot of it was flaked off now. The whole place smelled of rotting wood. You wondered how long it had been in the woods. Quite a long time was your guess, but who's to say for how long? Then, to your surprise and horror, Lucas picked up a good-sized rock and threw it at the building.

"Lucas!" You cried out in shock. Why did he think that was a good idea?

"What? Nobody lives here." He said, grabbing another rock and chucking it at the walls. Wood splintered and cracked where it hit.

" You don't know that! After all, I thought I saw someone earlier." You said defensively.

"Y/n, Take a look at this place, No one lives here. And you didn't see anyone, you only thought you did" He said firmly. Handing a rock to Jacob. " Come on, this will be fun." He said as Jacob took the rock from him. You were hoping the better part of Jacob would stop him from doing that, but he always wants to look like a big tough guy. So he started to throw the rocks with Lucas.

" Jacob!" You cried again, but he only turned and gave you an apologetic shrug before continuing to throw rocks at the poor house. Lucas turned and offered a rock to Jeremy, but Jermy held out his palm and shook his head.

" No thanks, bro. I may not think anyone lives here, but it still could belong to someone," he said, crossing his arms as he watched the two throw rocks and destroy various parts of the house.

You fidgeted and paced back and forth as the two continued to throw rocks. The rocks dented wood, scraped more paint off, and made the already bad looking house look worse. You wanted to stop them, but the would not listen to you. You finally had enough when one of the rocks flew through one of the windows. Scattering glass shards all over the front steps.

" OK! That's enough!" You said to them, walking over to them and grabbing the rocks from their hands.

" Gee, your no fun Y/N, But it is about time we headed back," Lucas said. You gave him a wide-eyed look and nodded your head, implying that the statement he just made was obvious. He started to walk off back in the direction of the camp, Jacob following after him.

You stayed behind for a second though, assessing the damage to the house. You wished you could fix it, but you would be able to do no such thing. So instead, you grabbed a piece of dirty curtain that was laying at the base of the house and put it over the shattered window. Using some rocks to hold the cloth down on the window frame.

It was not much, but it was all you could do in ways of helping. Even if you really didn't help. You walked after The group, Seeing that Jeremy had stayed behind with you.

" I'm sorry for my brother, He likes to think that he's big and bad and he does things without thinking of the consequences it might bring. It's going to get him in a lot of trouble one day." He said, reaching over to pat your shoulder. You smiled at him.

" You don't need to apologize, He's an adult, he's responsible for his own actions." You said, and Jeremy chuckled. Then you guys ran to catch up with Jacob and Lucas. Completely unaware of the eyes that watched you leave.

                                -                                                                                                                -

It was probably an hour later when you guys finally got back to the campsite. You had been gone for about two hours. You definitely did not mean to be gone that long.

You said goodnight to the guys as Lucas and Jacob went into their tent and Jeremy climbed into his car. You quietly slipped into your tent, being careful to not wake Jamie up. You quietly grabbed your pajama's and changed into them under your sleeping bag.

Once that was done you slipped into your slipping bag and squirmed around until you found a comfortable position. You closed your eyes and tried to fall asleep as quickly as possible. Hoping that nobody really lived in that cabin.


	5. The man in the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The phantom in the woods comes back

You woke up with a big sniff. Opening your eyes you saw that it was early morning. The sun was just barely in the sky, casting a warm orange glow over the trees and tents. The glow drifted in through the walls of the tent and brought early morning warmth with it. Fighting off the nights chill.

You heard soft voices talking from outside, and the crackling of a fire. You slowly sat up, the blanket falling off of your torso and allowing the chill to hit you again. Yes, the sun was slowly warming the land up but it was still a little cold.

You looked over to see if Jamie was still asleep, but she was not in the tent anymore. 'She's probably by the campfire' you thought to yourself. You stayed under the blanket for another minute, willing yourself to get ready for the cold air. Then you ripped the blanket off of you and rocketed the five feet to your bag.

Quickly unzipping the bag you searched around for your daily clothes, trying to find them as the cold started to seep into you. You chuckled darkly as you found them, yanking them out of the bag and undressing before pulling them on you.

You pulled on your jacket and grabbed one of your blankets. Wrapping it around you as you exited the tent. Unzipping the front flap you saw Stella, Jaimie, Lucas, and Jeremy around the fire. Jamie was sitting on one of the logs as Jeremy, who was cooking breakfast, was showing her how he made his eggs campfire style.

Stella and Lucas were sitting by each other on some camp chairs across the fire from your tent. Talking about something you couldn't quite make out. You exited the tent and zipped it back up behind you before walking over to the fire. You were not wearing shoes, so the cold ground immediately started to bite at your feet. You took big, almost frantic steps as you made your way to the fire.

"Planning your evil plot in there?" Jeremy teased you as you got closer, he probably heard your dark chuckle when you found your clothes. You smiled at him and shook your head.

" Nah, Just being a goob." You replied.

" Where are your shoes!?" Stella cried out, widening her eyes as you arrived at the campfire, looking down at your bare feet that were slightly red. You sat down on one of the vacant camp chairs, wiggling your dirty toes at her.

" Seriously Y/N you're going to catch a cold." She said, furrowing her eyes at you in a worried look. 

" Don't worry, I'll be fine." You told her, leaning your toes toward the fire so your feet could warm up. She huffed at you before returning to her conversation with Lucas.

you sat in the chair and watched as Jeremy continued to instruct Jamie on campfire eggs. Like you, Jeremy was the next one she was more comfortable with aside from you and Stella. You were the same with Jeremy after Stella and Jamie. That being said he was actually able to convince her to get up and try it for herself.

You smiled at that. Jamie being the incredibly shy girl she was never did anything with others unless you or Stella were doing it with her, so it warmed your heart to see her getting closer to other people.

To put things in short, you had fun while listening to your friends do their own thing. Smiling and thanking Jeremy and Jamie when breakfast was handed out. Shortly after you had gotten your plate Jacob and Mila emerged from their tents and got their own grub. Both of them complaining about how cold the night was as they did so.

You scarfed down breakfast though, exited for the day to come. You, Jamie, and Jeremy were going to be fishing for the late morning and early noon. Yeah, you guys knew the best times to fish were at dusk and dawn, but none of you wanted to get up early, and you had night plans with the rest of your group.

So after breakfast, you and Jamie started to grab all your fishing gear while Jeremy cleaned up after breakfast. Stella walked up to you two and threw her arms around your shoulders.

" Ya guys think you'll catch anything?" She asked, giving you a big, toothy smile. You made a pfft sound.

" Oh please, Jamie is the best fisher probably in the state, I may not but she definitely will." You sad, giving a wink to Jamie you smiled proudly at your remark.

"You're not bringing any of them back are you?" The voice of Mila sounded out from the other side of Stella. You had to will yourself not to huff in annoyance. Stella retreated her arms and you looked over to Mila, who had her nose wrinkled in disgust.

" We probably will." You said. " I might only do catch and release today but I definitely know that If Jamie or Jeremy catches any then their gonna bring them back for dinner." You informed her. Trying your absolute hardest to be mannerly. She sighed and you barely heard her mutter " So gross." under her breath.

You went to speak again but you heard Jeremy calling to you. You swerved your head around to see him and Jamie already on the other side of the camp in the direction the Lake was in. They were waiting for you. You turned and gave Stella a big squeeze, informing her that you would be back in a couple of hours. She wished you good luck and said the rest of them would join you guys later to go swimming, before turning around back to the fire. Mila at her heels.

You grabbed your pole and headed toward your two group members. catching up with them and starting your journey to the lake. You talked about what type of fish you expected to be in there, and if you might swim or not. You suspected there might be trout in there. While Jamie thought there would be a good number of bass. Jeremy guessed Bluegill and catfish.

It took about 40 minutes to get to the lake. By which your legs were aching. The three of you wasted no time in readying your poles and casting them in. There was not much conversation between you guys, and the conversations you did have were quiet. You didn't want to be too loud and scare the fish away. After the lines had been cast in Jeremy anchored his pole to the ground and walked a few feet away before bending down and prodding at something.

" What is it?" you whisper called to him.

" It looks like a fish trap." He replied. A fish trap? Someone was catching fish from this pond? Who would be doing that in the middle of nowhere? Your mind snapped back to last night with the Phantom and the old cabin. You Really were hoping you were right in that you just thought you saw something. You decided to ignore it for the time being though and re-focused back on your pole.

Almost immediately though Jamie's Pole started to bend and thrash, and she put her skills of 14 years of fishing into her hands and soul. Pulling the fish out of the water before You could even start to cheer for her. You were not surprised in the slightest at how easily she pulled it out. You had been fishing with Jamie's family countless times. It was actually her dad that taught you how to fish. You smiled, it would always be a treasured memory in your mind.

 

Jamie's father grabbed your small six-year-old hands and pressed the tiny pole into them. Showing you how to properly hold it. His hands dwarfed yours, and you were a little intimidated. Your parents were on a business trip and had asked Jamie's parents to babysit you for the weekend. They decided it would be a fun thing to teach you fishing. Asking your parents for permission of course. However your parents were not really into that thing, so they had no problem with Stefano teaching you how to do it.

You looked back over at Jamie and her mom. Jamie was focused out on the lake with her own pole, completely absorbed in the beauty of the water. Her mother though was looking over at you, watching as her husband instructed you. she gave you a reassuring nod and smile, and you gave a smile back before turning and continuing to listen to Jamie's father.

He had an Italian accent, but you could still understand him clearly. He instructed you on how to put the bait on, cast it, and reel it in when you had a bite. You were nervous and he could see that, he was a father of an incredibly shy girl though, he knew how to make you feel less nervous.

 He demonstrated everything for you with his own pole, showing you how to cast before turning around so he could observe you doing it. You looked from the pole to the water in uncertainty. Then back to him. He looked at you intently with his striking green eyes that told you everything. 

'Go on little one, you can do it'

You took a deep breath and reenacted all of his instructions. Casting your line out into the water. You being a five year old on their first fishing trip, however, meant that it did not go very far. You got very sad at that and turned to Stefano with tears welling in your eyes.

" No no no piccolo do not cry." He said. " That is OK, it is your first time and just right, you will get better with time." He then told you how to wait and prepare for the fish, and what to do when it bit.

He got a few minutes into his lesson before the tip of your pole yanked down. Startling you. He started to cheer at you, encouraging you to reel it in. You did as he said and started to reel it in. It was tough, but you made it through. Pulling out a good-sized trout. You smiled in joy and Jamie's father ruffled your hair.

You heard footsteps as Jamie and her mother approached you. Jamie had a tout of her own and was smiling widely at you. Jamie's mom gets everyone into a position before pulling out a camera and snapping a photo of you, Jamie and her father. Both of you giving wide sparkling smiles as you held your trouts in triumph. And Stefano smiling down at the two of you in pride.

The very next day that picture was framed and hung up on their family photo wall. That day was not only a treasured memory to you, but to Jamie and her parents as well. It was the day that you officially became a part of the Russo family.

 

                                   -                                                                                                   -

You leaned back into the camp chair cozily, enjoying the warmth it gave in the cold night air. You guys had just finished dinner and were now sitting by the campfire chatting. After fishing for a while, Jamie catching a good amount of Bass as well as you and Jeremy. You and him released yours though. Jamie released all but one, Keeping it for her dinner. Shortly after the rest of your friends arrived and you all spent a good amount of time in the lake swimming.

You got creeped out because you felt like you were being watched, but you passed it off as your friends looking at you. It was just you and the other three girls now. The guys had gone out for another late night stroll, but you stayed behind this time. You were about ready for bed.

After swimming, you guys returned to the camp and played some games for a little bit. You were a little frustrated though because you couldn't find your book. You swore that you had left it in your bag, but it was not there anymore. In fact, your bag was partially open. You once again put it aside and blamed it all on thoughtlessness on your part. You had probably just misplaced it. You would find it tomorrow.

You four girls just enjoyed the fire and each other's company as you all slowly got more tired. You actually had dozed off for a little when you heard a gasp come from Stella.

Your eyes immediately flew open and saw her clutching her chest and laughing. You raised your eyebrows at her as she caught her breath.

" Jeez, Jeremy you scared the shit out of me haha, that was a good one." She said looking to her left out into the woods, past the light of the campfire. following her eyes, you looked past the fire and noticed a dark figure just inside the tree line. He didn't move after Stella addressed him though. He just stood there, staring at you four. You don't know why, but your gut immediately started to tell you that something was wrong.

" OK Jeremy we get it, you're trying to creep us out, but just cut it out already," Mila called to the dark figure, who still made no move. You stared at the figure, trying to get a better look. As your vision adjusted a little bit you thought one of the arteries leading to your heart just popped.

The figure in the trees was tall, clearly over six feet tall, Jeremy was less than six feet tall. Also, you caught the glimpse of Stark white fish dead white eyes. You stared in horror at the figure.

" Y/n? are you ok?" Jamie asked softly, worry in her voice.

" You guys... That's. not. Jeremy... or Lucas." You said slowly, never letting your eyes leave the figure. All of their heads immediately snapped back to the man in the tree line. He was still in the exact same spot.

" Hello... can we help you?" Stella called to the man timidly. The man stood there for another second before the eyes closed and the man disappeared into the darkness. Not without any of you hearing the maniacal chuckle that sounded out first.

You all bolted up out of your seats at the same second, looking at where the figure disappeared. You really did see someone!! The four of you huddled together and looked around for the shadow but he was nowhere in sight. It was then that you heard the chuckle again, but this time it came from the woods behind you on the other side of camp.

You squeaked and Stella and Mila let out a tiny scream as you all turned on a dime and looked in that direction. Grabbing on to each other in comfort. 

" Wait, guys," Stella whispered. " Jeremy had a gun in his car, He told me that he was taking it for safety measures." She said.

" A Gun? What if that's a bad idea?!" Mila whispered back. However, after she said that Stella bolted for the car, the problem was it was a good forty feet from the campfire.

" Stella No! Get back over here!" You cried to her, but she kept going. Not stopping until she reached the car and ripped open the driver door, searching frantically. You made a step to start to follow her when all of a sudden the figure melted out of the shadows and grabbed onto Stella. One hand grabbing her thick curls and yanking her into the darkness of the woods.

She screamed and so did Mila and Jamie. You did not even think, your body reacted on instinct and you bolted for the person. You only caught a glimpse of them but you did spot a brown shirt and white hair. You heard Mila and Jamie scream at you to stop but you couldn't. You briefly did though only to see if you could find the gun Stella talked about, but you did not see it, and you had no time to look. You rushed into the woods after your friend.

You heard her screaming in the distance and you willed your legs to go as fast as they could. Hoping that the light of the moon was enough to go by. But in the forest without a light made it very difficult. You followed the sound of Stella screaming for help. You didn't feel the cold, or the wind in your hair. You only heard the screams

You rushed through the tangle, and eventually, in the distance, you saw the form of Stella being dragged by the hair. Writhing and screaming as she shrieked for help. You rushed over, moving as fast as you could. You did not know what you would do once you got there but you would do something! 

You approached fast, him being slower than you as he dragged a writhing girl behind him. It was not until he turned over his shoulder to look at you realized that you had made a grave mistake. You did not know how you knew, call it a gut feeling or something, but you knew that you had just done exactly what he wanted you to. He was not trying to get away, he was leading you.

You immediately stopped in your tracks but it was too late. You heard a snap and was flung into the air in the tight hold of a net. You screamed and tried to wriggle free, but you could do nothing. you tried to get your bearings and find where Stella was, Just in time to notice that the man was holding a shotgun in his other hand. He slammed the butt of the gun onto Stella's temple and she crumpled to the ground unconscious.

" Stella!!" You screamed. Crying as the figure approached you. You were upside down and your eyes were just about eye level with him. It was still very dark, so you could not see too many details, you could make out his tall form, and his eyes. He had blood on his face and his mouth was open in a horrifying smile that showed his bloodstained teeth. You could see that he had white hair and a beard as well, signifying that he was an older man. However, Those were all the details you got before he raised the shotgun and slammed the butt into your head, Knocking you out instantly.


	6. Trapped by a madman

"Y/N!! Y/N PLEASE WAKE UP!!" You heard a voice screaming at you. The voice sounded like it was miles away though, and it didn't sound like Stella, Jamie or Mila. You felt that you were not on the ground and that you were swaying slightly.  It was oddly comfortable, sort of like laying in a hammock. Back and forth... back and forth...back and forth.

"Y/N!!" The voice said again and something started to shake you, tugging on your hammock. Why did you need to wake up? you were so comfortable. The voice sounded familiar. It sounded like... Jacob?

Why was Jacob trying so hard to wake you up? You wanted to open your eyes and ask him what was wrong, but you couldn't. Your brain was awake but your body was asleep. You could hear everything going on but you could not move anything in your entire being.

The voice kept hazing out though. Like you kept falling asleep and waking back up a second later. You felt the netting of the Hammock against your cheek, but it brought you no discomfort. It only helped cradle you against the shaking, tugging and... the water trickling down your head?

A branch broke a distance away and you heard Jacob start to scream. There was the sound of thrashing around and struggling. Then there was the sound of something heavy hitting something soft repeatedly. Jacobs cries becoming whimpers, then silence.

That worried you, what was happening? what was wrong with Jacob? You tried but to no avail to open your eyes. All you could manage out was a small moan. You heard footsteps walking in your direction. Then a strong, cold breath that fanned across your face.

You could not do anything to move your head though. You heard the footsteps retreating after a minute, then a dragging sound. That was what you got before the sound hazed out again, and you were asleep once more.

                        -                                                                                                                                -

It was sometime later that you woke up again. This time you were able to open your eyes but still couldn't move your body. Fear struck through your heart as you remembered what happened. The man, Stella, Jacob. What about the others? did he get them too or were they ok?

You realized that you were still in the net. However, quite painfully you were being dragged across the ground. You tried to turn your head to look at the guy but could not move your head. You wished that you could, even a little so that your cheek was not being scraped across rocks and sticks.

One large rock sliced the skin of your cheek as you were drug over it and you let out a slight whimper. Immediately the man stopped dragging you and you could hear his breath. You assumed that he was looking at you now. 

You let out a squeak as you felt large hands suddenly grab you, net included, and you were thrown over the man's shoulder. After he did that he continued walking through the woods. your front half flopped against his back as he moved.

This guy you realized was big! He was quite tall and well muscled. Not that of a bodybuilder but that of someone who had been working hard their whole life.

You tried and tried to move your body but it just would not listen to you. You could only wait helplessly as the man carried you to somewhere. His shoulder was digging into your stomach, and it sucked because again, you could not move.

His arm on your back was gentle, however. He was not crushing you onto his shoulder, but more of just holding you in place so you did not fall off.

You whimpered again as you felt yourself hazing off again. To your complete surprise though, the hand at your back started to move its fingers. Rubbing your back in a comforting kind of way. He started to hum too. Some sort of lullaby in a deep voice. You tried to continue to listen, but you hazed out again.

                -                                                                                                                                                -

You opened and closed your eyes a couple of times as you felt yourself waking up. Your sight was foggy at first, and your hearing took a little bit, but you felt your senses coming back slowly as your brain started to function again. Feeling was the last one to come to you, and you almost wished it had not.

The place where the man had struck you with the butt of his shotgun throbbed and stung, giving you a big headache. You lifted your hand to the wound and felt the crust of dry blood.

You pulled your hand back and watched as some blood flakes fell off of your hand onto the bed. You groaned and slowly sat up. Sliding your legs off of the bed so that they rested on the ground.

The room was dark aside from the beam of a flashlight that was facing you. With a hiss from the movement, you reached over and grabbed it, turning it so you could look at the room. It was a little chilly and smelled of old wood, but that was the least of your worries right now.

There was not much in the room. There was a long table next to the bed where the flashlight had been sitting. There was a dresser across from the long table on the left of the room. A round table with a vase with black and white zig zag markings next to the dresser. There was a window behind it. On the far left side of the room sat some sort of closet, or maybe a locker? Then on the wall across from you was a painting of what looked to be green strokes. Plants maybe?

The door was on the far right, across from the locker. looking around you noticed that the room was possibly painted white at some time, but the paint had flaked off to the point where most of the wall was the color of the wood with white patches now.

You stood up off the bed. Being careful in case your legs would be unstable. They seemed to be ok, however. You made your way over to the window first. Maybe you could escape through there!

You slid in between the dresser and the round table, being careful to not knock over the vase. It did not look like a pull-up or slide window, so you tried pushing it out. It did not work

' Shit! he must have bolted it!' you thought to yourself. You could not look through it either. The window was painfully dirty to the point where you could not see anything.

You felt a chill sweep into the room and you snapped your head around to see that... the door was now open. You quickly turned around and saw the man standing I kid you not barely an inch from you. You gave out a shriek from the shock and he clamped a hand over your mouth with a speed that you had never seen before.

Now, when you say he clamped a hand over your mouth, that was more what you think he intended to do. Instead, it came out more like a slap that sent you hurling back over and crashing onto the bed again.

You quickly scrambled as far as you could from him, but that was only a couple of feet before the wall hit your back. You stared wide-eyed at the man, waiting for him to pounce, but he just stood there and stared at you with his head slightly tilted.

Now that he was in front of you, you finally were able to get a good look at him. He was very tall, clearly over six and a half feet tall which meant he was a good foot taller than you. 

He was an older man with slightly pale skin. He had white hair that was neatly brushed back behind his ears and ended where his neck met his back. He had a thickish white box beard and it looked like he cleaned the blood off of his face. He was giving you an all teeth smile that was putting the fear of God in you. His eyed scared you the most though. They were stark white, wide as could be, red-rimmed, and even though they were wide you could still see some emotion behind them. Excited, maybe a little apologetic.

He had a style of older clothing on him. He had a brown vest with a white business shirt underneath it, with a blue tie. He had farm jeans on and big black boots on. His hands were big and clearly calloused.

" Please don't hurt me." You whimpered out, tears streaming down your cheeks. He took a step forward and you tried to back up and turn, forgetting that there was a wall behind you and hitting your head against the wall as you tried to turn. You cried out slightly as the wound on your head tore open again and blood started to drip down the side of your face.

He gave a grunt of dissatisfaction before turning around and leaving the room. You did not dare move, you knew he would be back in a second. And you were right when he came back not even thirty seconds later with a wet rag.

AS he got closer you started to squirm, and then started to cry out as he climbed onto the bed with you. reaching toward your wound with the wet rag.

You flinched as he dapped at the wound, and tried to crawl away. He clamped a strong grip on your shoulder, however. No matter how hard you tried you could not wiggle free from it.

" Huuuuushh now cygnet, no need to cry." A deep, voice whispered out slowly, very slowly as he dabbed the wet rag on your wound, wiping away the blood. The way he said it shook your spine, it was so slow and so quiet, as if he were a snail trying not to wake a baby up. His voice was deep, and a little gravelly. 

You shook with fear and tears as his face was only a half foot away from yours. When he spoke you felt his cold breath fan across your shoulder. You let him continue to clean your wound, afraid of what he might do if you continued to struggle.

The ice broke however when he suddenly leaned forward and licked the cut, his beard scratching the skin of your forehead. You cried out and started to thrash full force. He clamped harder on your shoulder and growled out. You kicked out your leg and hit him right in between his legs. His growl turned into what you can only describe as a grinding sound. All that you cared about though was that his grip on your shoulder loosened.

You did not waste a second, you slipped out of his hold and bolted for the open door. He recovered faster, and the hand that was previously on your shoulder grabbed the back of your shirt and threw you back onto the bed.

You cried out as he climbed on top of you and straddled you. Keeping your legs securely in place underneath him so you could not kick anymore. He grabbed both of your wrists in one of his big hands and trapped them above your head. the other hand cupped your cheeks in a strong painful grip that caused your lips to pucker out.

" Don't be a trouble maker Y/N, I don't want to hurt you." He whispered in that slow, deep voice again. Causing you to shudder underneath him. How did he know your name?! you started to freak out, even more, a little, but then you remembered that he had been watching you for a full day, he heard your friends calling your name.

" Now that you're going to be staying here there are things you need to know about." He said again. " But first you should know, I don't talk very much, I don't like to, so I will only say this once. Stay in this room and don't come out unless I say so, Behave, If I decide I am going to love on you than you will accept it. Just remember, just because I like you, does not mean I won't hurt you. Understand?" He threatened in his slow whisper voice.

You nodded as best as you could through his painful grip. He smiled a bit more and leaned down, giving you a peck on the head before sliding off of you. You stayed in that position for a second before slowly sitting up. He was still on the bed next to you. You took a deep breath, you did not know if you should ask this, but you needed to know.

" Where are my friends?" You asked shakily. looking into his eyes timidly. You quickly apologized though when his eyes narrowed warningly. So you switched to a different question to distract him from the first one.

" What...whats your name?" You asked. He stood still for a moment and you remembered that he said he did not like to talk very much. You cursed yourself, how could you forget that when he told you less than three minutes ago?! You were relieved though when he did not look angry and instead answered.

" Gunner." He said. You nodded and decided to not ask any more questions. you did not want to anger him. You did not realize that you were still crying until he reached over and brushed some tears away with his calloused hand. You shook and tried not to sob.

it was like that for what seemed like an hour. You both sitting on the bed, you crying, him staring at you. You wanted to know why he was doing this. Where your friends were. You knew he did something with them. The question was, could you find them, and not get caught?


	7. Taking steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide it's the right time, now more than ever, to make a move.

Your eyes snapped open. Bringing to you the image much like when you first woke up in this room. Mostly black, with the flashlight on the long table next to you. Casting a sharp beam of light that split the shadows like a knife.

When did you fall asleep? How could you even fall asleep with Gunner staring at you was a better question. Remembering Gunner made your heart skip a beat, and you unconsciously stiffened up on your bed. Was he still here?

The last remembered seeing Gunner before you passed out. He was sitting with you on the bed as you uncontrollably cried your eyes out. Him just staring at you, reaching out every so often to brush away your tears. Now that you were thinking about it, you remembered laying your head down in exhaustion. The weight of a hand was set on your thigh. Then you were asleep.

You made no movement and even held your breath for a long, agonizing moment. Listening to the darkness. Trying to catch any hint of something shifting, or breathing. After a few minutes of waiting for something to happen, you realized nothing was going to happen. You were alone in the room.

You moved to sit up and noticed you were underneath a heavy blanket. Gunner must have spread it over you when you were sleeping. You shivered, hating the thought of him watching you while you slept. You knew he did, you just hoped it was not for a while.

You leaned over, reaching for the flashlight. Being careful not to shift the blanket off of you. Not wanting to be hit with cold cabin air. Your fingers wrapped around the metal flashlight and you brought it back to you on the bed. It was freezing as if it was left out all night and you actually almost dropped it.

You directed the beam across the room, and you were met with the same image as before, and to your relief, no Gunner. You did see though, that on the long table, next to where the flashlight was. There was a wooden bowl that had steam drifting up from it. The steam was bright against the light of the flashlight.

You looked at the bowl in contemplation for a few seconds before reaching out and grabbing it. It was warm and you gladly welcomed it's comfort as it warmed your hands. You set it on your lap and shined the flashlight into it. The broth was a yellowish color, and inside there was what looked to be cabbage, leeks, and mushrooms.

There was also chunks of white meat that you thought was chicken at first. But closer inspection revealed that it was actually fish. You remembered the fish traps that Jeremy had discovered in the lake.

It brought tears to your eyes. You were worried sick about your friends, and you needed to find them. You knew Gunner had them somewhere, you just needed to get around the house without him finding you.

You picked up the wooden spoon and collected some of the soup before bringing it up to your lips. You took a quick sip and immediately recoiled. It was still scalding hot.

You realized that that meant that Gunner had set it on the table moments before you woke up, maybe even seconds. You scored your eyes across the room again before mentally pushing that thought off to the side. Getting another spoonful of soup and this time blowing on it. 

You were absolutely famished. You had no idea how long you had been knocked out and asleep. Plus you now had a nasty wound on your head and an irritating cut on your cheek that needed healing. That and for your friends, you needed all the strength you could get. Physically and mentally.

As you ate and also discovered that even though this dude was scary as hell, he sure was a good cook, you went over a plan in your head. 

Your first thought about what time you should make your escape attempt. You figured now was as good a time as ever. You thought this might be either a good or terrible idea. You thought this would be best because he might expect you to be too afraid to make a move right now. He might expect it later on when you were more familiar with this place.

You munched happily on the leeks and cabbage of the soup, enjoying the warmth it offered. You finished it as quickly as possible. Setting the bowl back on the long table, you slowly got up on shaky legs. Flashing the flashlight in front of you so you can see your way.

You carefully made your way to the door, being careful not to make the floorboards creak. You made it to the door and tentatively reached out to the handle, twisting it as gently as possible.

It was locked. 

Of course, you did not expect any different. So you needed to find a way to get him to open the door. How could you do that and get out of the room at the same time though?

You went back over to the bed and sat down. Furrowing your brow and thinking hard. Eventually, the cold air of the house got to you and you reached out and wrapped the heavy blanket around yourself.

You thought if you broke something in the room, he'd come to investigate the sound right? So maybe when he had his back turned you could quickly make an exit! This plan was heavily flawed but it was the best you could do at the moment.

Your eyes scanned the room and immediately landed on the black and white vase. You got up, letting the blanket fall to the floor, and walked over to the round table. You picked it up and examined it. It was light and very smooth. 

A plan was forming. You would break the vase over by the bed, hide in the locker, and when he came in he would go over to the bed to see what was going on. Then while he was not looking you would slip away, perhaps even lock him in the room!

At this plan, you laughed silently at yourself. I'm going to die' you thought to yourself. You quickly banished those evil thoughts though. 

Determination flooded through your veins. You turned toward the bed and threw down the vase with all your might. It shattered easily, and you smiled in triumph. It soon turned into a scared grimace though as you immediately started to hear the thud of heavy footsteps coming your way.

A bolt of fear shot through you like lightning. Uncontrollably, your legs stayed in place. They would not move as the footsteps got louder. You could just see the eyes and teeth.

' I can't do this!' you thought to yourself, starting to panic. ' I'll just tell him that I was looking at it and it slipped! that's all I was doing!' Your whole body started to shake, and tears streamed from your eyes. You wanted nothing more than to curl into a bawl and cry for him to not be angry.

Then your friend's faces came into your mind. Yor parents faces, the Russo family, Stella's family. All the people who loved and cared for you. You needed to be strong for them, you needed to be strong so you could all go home.

A fire started in your heart and you dashed for the locker. Slipping in and shutting the door right as you heard the knob of the door start to jiggle. You peeked through the holes of the locker, waiting for your moment to make the dash. 

The door to the room swung open, and there in all his horror glory, no more than a couple of feet away, was Gunner. His imposing figure filled pretty much the entire doorway, and you had to hold back the gasp that threatened to break free of your throat.

He immediately slithered into the room, and you saw his head tilt down as he examined the broken vase. After a second of examination, he started forward and leaned down to look underneath the bed.

You almost screamed as you threw yourself out of the locker, and bolted across the room and out of the open door. You saw Gunner snap his head up in your direction from the corner of your eye. That was all you saw through for you had successfully made it out of the room.

You turned around and slammed the door shut behind you. Crying out in joy when you found that there was a twist lock on the door. You turned it and locked the door a split second before Gunner got to it. You saw the knob shake a couple of times before the door started to thunder, and rock as the beast of a man behind it started to beat it down.

You spun around, shining the flashlight in front of you. You had three options and only about twenty seconds. You could go straight ahead, down a set of stairs that led down to the main floor. You saw the main door right across from the stairs too! However, there was a ton of locks on it. You couldn't see just how much from up there.

You could go right through a closed door, or you could head left where the hall curved like an L with a railing across from the wall that looked down onto the main floor. There was a door close to you, a door further passed the curve, and one at the end of the hallway. 

You tried to make your decision quickly, but fear was taking hold of your body. You looked to each of your three options in a tizzy, trying to decide which way would be best. Behind you, the door split and a couple of wood pieces smacked you in the back.

You made up your mind and ran to the stairs. Knocking one of the pictures down. Then quickly running back and taking the L hall turn. Slipping into the first room as quietly as you could. 

It was another bedroom. There was a lamp, a bed, and a single wall shelf. Another hall led out of the room. However your flashlight did not quite reach that far, so all that you could see was a big splot of darkness at the end of the room.

You heard the door to your bedroom shatter, and against all common sense, you creaked the door open slightly, to see if he would take your second bait. He did, you saw his tall figure, his white hair flashing in the dark, storm down the stairs.

You held your breath for a moment. Then let it out in a quiet sigh of relief. Closing your eyes and letting your body relax, at least as much as it could anyway.

You escaped. Now the challenge was finding your friends, and not be found. Just then, somewhere from downstairs, you heard his deep, slow voice, saying a sentence that layed a blanket of doom over your heart.

" Do you want to play hide and seek?"

...It didn't seem like you had a choice for that one.


	8. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day in the escape attempt

" Deep breaths Y/N!! keep it together!... Dear God I cannot believe I actually did that." You thought to yourself as you covered your mouth with your hands. Shaking with quiet sobs, your back pressed against the door to the new room. You had just pulled of that very risky room escape attempt.

You still needed to find your friends though, if they were even in the house. You remembered the front door. It was absolutely loaded with locks. It would take you quite a while to get all of those off. If you could find your friends than you would all be able to work on this together. You would not be alone.

That is, as said before if they were even in the house at all. That was your goal first. Find your friends, then worry about the door. If you could get downstairs than you could get a better look at the locks, then see what type of keys you would need to get it open. Until then, if you happened to find any keys than you would hold on to them, just in case they would be needed later.

You took more deep, heavy breaths through your nostrils, giving yourself a moment to slow your heart. After a few seconds of that, you closed your eyes and relaxed your shoulders. Lowering your hands from your mouth and dropping them to your sides. Being careful as not to let them smack against the door though.

You took one final deep breath and pushed yourself off of the door. You took another look around the room, flashing your flashlight over to the dark doorway.

" I need to find something to protect myself with." You thought as you walked closer to the dark doorway. You glanced around the room for the third time but the only thing you could see that you could possibly use was the lamp. You knew that would not work though, it would just be a pain to lug around. Especially while trying to be quiet.

As you got closer to the dark you noticed that it was actually a hallway. The left was blocked by some sort of square sacks while the right curved out of sight. You leaned past the opening and shined your light down the right. You saw that it illuminated part of another bedroom.

You started forward but suddenly froze as the floor underneath you creaked loudly. Your body went rigid and you stayed still as you listened to see if anything else would happen. You did not hear anything but the sound of blood in your ears. You almost sighed in relief, but then you heard something that sounded like tapping. It was getting louder.

A sound that can only be described as a silent cry of terror escaped your lips. You knew exactly what that was. Footsteps, heading right toward you. You quickly sprint tiptoed across the little hall and into the second bedroom, quickly sliding under the bed.

You tried to steady your breathing again. From under the bed, you could see that there were three noticeable things in the room. There was a bookshelf by the hallway opening to the right. and on the other side, there was a dresser. and on the left of the dresser was a table tucked against the wall and a chair.

You huddled under the bed as you heard the door to the bedroom you just came out of open. You heard the footsteps wander about for a second before something metallic sounding hit the floorboards. Then the footsteps retreated and you could not hear them anymore.

You waited another minute, sure that if you crawled out from underneath the bed that he would hear you again. You took this time to try and calm your shaking body. You knew that this would not work if every time you even breathed you were almost paralyzed with fear.

But what could you do for that? You had very good reasons to be afraid, very afraid. You slid out from the bed as quietly as possible. 

'Ok, lighter on my feet. ' You thought to yourself while standing up. This was a really old house, creaking floors would be one of your biggest problems, aside from the Boogyman himself that is. You walked over to the door that was across from the bed and slightly cracked it open.

You peeked out to the L shaped hall on the right side of the door. Seeing the room you were locked in across the hall, it was like before just a dark hole in your sight with your limited vision. You saw the room to the immediate left of it, although you did not yet know what it was. You also saw the room you entered when you tricked Gunner to thinking that you went down the stairs.

You saw the stairs too, and the pictures you knocked down were oddly enough put back into place. ou did not worry about that though, the most important thing was, Gunner was nowhere to be seen. You hoped that he had gone back downstairs and was not in the other room.

With that in mind, you looked opened the door completely and looked the other direction, to the one door on your immediate left.

You opened it and saw a stairway leading up. You closed the doors behind you as to not lead Gunner to you and made your way with light feet up the old stairs. Once at the top of the stairs you noticed it was much colder and mustier. You could almost see your breath.

You shined your light around an attic-like room, there were two doorways on the right, although one did not even have a door and the other one was boarded up with vertical wood planks. There was another door across from you, and also a big chest to the left of that door. There was a clothing mannequin in the center of the room. It was an old one made of white cloth and suspended on a metal pole. It was only the head and torso too.

On the right wall, there was a little vent shaft, but it still looked big enough to crawl through. You took a step into the room but immediately froze again when you heard something. It sounded like it was some type of squeak, maybe a mouse? this house is old.

You continued to hold still and listen though for it continued. It sounded almost like...Whimpering. It was coming from the first door on the right, the one that did not have a door. You took small steps forward, almost afraid to look through the door.

You stepped in front of the door and shone the flashlight through the doorway as someone yelped on the other side. On the other side, you saw a big cage that covered the second half of that whole room. there was a door on the left that probably led to the boarded up room.

Inside the cage, you saw the forms of two huddled figures with a whirling fan in the wall behind them. One was curled up into the other who had their arms wrapped around them protectively. You gasped in shock, and in a bit of happiness, you knew these people.

It was Stella and Lucas! Stella lifted her head up and you saw a dark trickle of dried blood down the left side of her face.

" Y/N!" She whisper shouted. Lucas looked up too, and you ground your teeth in anger. His face was badly beaten. He had cuts all over it and both of his eyes were swollen and black.

You stepped through the doorway, not noticing how the wood shifted slightly as you did and made your way over to the cage. You ran up to the door and Stella met you there, Hugging you through the door and sobbing hysterically.

"You're ok! I'm so glad you're ok! do you know where the others are? why is this happening?" She cried at you through the metal bars. You reached up through the bars and grabbed at her face with your hands.

" Stella I know you're frightened, but you need to calm down or he will hear us." You said to her gently. She looked at you and took a few deep breaths, nodding and sniffling. You looked over at Lucas and saw him smiling over in your direction. You smiled at him too before looking back at Stella.

" I... I don't know where the other ones are, you're the first ones I've seen. Are you guys ok?" You asked. Stella nodded but looked over at Lucas. No words were needed there, he looked ok, but he was hurting worse than you two were. You took a step back and looked at the door. 

" We need to get you guys out of there." You said, but you had no idea where you would find the key. You did not want to risk searching the whole house to find it, Gunner might catch you. Then you really would be no help to your friends. You looked over the door again, noticing how old and kind of rusted it was.

By this time Lucas had gained his footing and was at the door with Stella, who had an arm around him to help him stand. He pointed a hand at the door.

" The screws." he rasped out, pointing at the door's hinges. You looked over at one and noticed how loose they looked. You wondered why they did not notice that earlier, but then remembered that the only source of light right now was your flashlight. Before you came they were in pitch darkness.

" Stella, hold the door steady while I fiddle with those screws, if I can get them out we don't want it to crash down on the floor." You said, setting the flashlight on the ground facing the door. You hoped it still had a lot of battery life left. 

Stella nodded and gripped onto the bars of the door with a determined, yet fearful look. He eyes still sparkling even with the situation at hand. 

You worked on the top screw first. widening your eyes on how it practically just slipped out. You set it on the ground gently before kneeling down and taking out the bottom screw, which was just as easy to remove.

The door shifted slightly as Stella struggled to keep it up, but Lucas reached out and helped her steady it. The three of you worked slowly to help la it down. 

Once that was down the three of you embraced each other and wept silently for a minute. Your heads were put together and you hoped you weren't against any of their wounds. You know Stella got hit with the butt of a shotgun, and Lucas looked like he lost a brawl badly. When You pulled away from them you looked at the both of them.

" Ok, our first priority is finding the others." You said to them.

" shouldn't we get out so we can get to the police?" Lucas asked from swollen lips

" No, I'm not going to risk him finding out that we got out and hurting, possibly even killing the others. We all go out together, no one is getting left behind with that man." You said to them.

" Amen," Stella said, looking at you with pride.

" Were upstairs in the Attic, but there's still so much left of the house I have not seen, the others could be anywhere, plus there's a ton of locks on the door, but I only got a glimpse of it. He's patrolling the house, he hears almost everything.

" Who is he?" Stella asked, wiping the tears off of her face.

" He told me his name was Gunner, but that's all I could get out of him." You informed them.

" He talked to you!" Stella exclaimed. You nodded to her.

" He's been keeping me in this room down the stairs from here, other than when he first captured us he hasn't hurt me, in fact, he's been almost nice. But I doubt he will continue to be since I tricked him." You said to them. Stella rubbed her hands across her arms to warm them up, shivering a little.

" I wonder why he's doing this, maybe he's a crazy man that is just lonely." She whispered almost sadly. You glanced to the side, remembering how he not only had licked you but had kissed your head yesterday. Also, the loving strokes when you cried on the bed.

You decided not to mention that right now though, it was better to just keep it at that. Besides, what good was that information right now? what was important was finding everybody and getting out of there as fast as possible. You could think about his motives later.

" Don't give him an excuse Stella," Lucas said to her. " What he's doing to us is still bad."

" I know that! I'm just wondering." She hissed at him.

" Ok guys, let's get out of here and find the others." You said to them quickly. They both looked at you and nodded with determination. The tension between them disappearing as quickly as it had come.

You turned and started walking back into the main room of the Attic. Again, not noticing the shift of wood beneath your feet as you walked through the doorway.

" Somethings not right," Stella whispered from behind Lucas who was behind you. As you cleared the doorway you turned to look back.

" What do you mean?" You asked. Almost getting anxious.

" She's right, it's almost as if this was too easy," Lucas said as he crossed the doorway. That was when the wood underneath him, right in the doorway creaked loudly, and with a snap, it broke altogether. Leaving a big gaping hole underneath his feet.

Stella screamed as he started to plunge through the hole, but by some miracle, he was able to catch himself. So there he hung, clinging onto the floorboards with his hands as the rest of his body dangled over the main floor."

You dove and grabbed onto his arms, Stella doing the same on the other side. Both of you trying to help lift him back up. You knew the clock was ticking now, even if Gunner didn't see that right there he definitely heard it. It would only take him seconds to see that and get to where you were.

You and Stella clenched your jaws tight as you struggled to lift Lucas up through the hole. Suddenly, Stella started to scream bloody murder and your head shot up to look at her. Her eyes were glued to something behind you.

You turned your head around just in time to see Gunner with his ever wide eyes and sinister smile swing a bat down onto your head. Droplets of blood landed in your vision as the world around you grew hazy and silent. You dropped to the floor, and a second later, you were gone.


	9. Unsmart Actions

There was a heavy pounding in your head as you started to come to. Your vision faded in and out for a second. You felt that you were in some kind of chair, and your head was tilted back. You let out a small whimper and lifted your head. Only for it to fall completely forward, and a warm liquid started to drip down the side of your face.

Your wound had not only re-opened, but he hit you in the same spot, so now it was bigger and much more irritated. Your vision came in fully now, as did your other senses. Unfortunately, that meant that your head was killing you now. It was pounding really bad and the wound on the side of your head stung really badly.

The blood from it dripped down the side of your face and dripped off your nose, onto the table below. You lifted your head a tad and took in your surroundings. You were in some sort of dining room. You were tied to a chair at the end of an old wooden table shaped like an oval. It was white, but it looked as if the paint had been chipping away over the years.

There were two chairs on either side of the table and a door behind the chair at the other end of the table, with the walls next to it looking rather decay'ish as it showed the bricks underneath in places. You took a glance to your left and saw a dirty window. You tried to see passed it but it was just too dark, and you could not focus right now. The only thing you saw on it was a bloody handprint.

You could not tell on which side it was on, but it looked fairly fresh, maybe a couple of days old. It made you shiver thinking about it.

You heard something clank against something else to your left and you managed to turn your head slightly in that direction. You could not see much because as said before, it was dark, but there was a candle burning in the room to your right. So could see a little bit.

There was a really big table/counter in the room, but that was the only thing you could see through the doorway. There were sounds that you could make out though. The clanking of what sounded like pots, A boiling sound that brought with it a smell that smelled slightly of chicken, and a deep humming.

You almost missed the humming because it was rather quiet, and the other sounds almost drowned it out because it was so quiet. You knew exactly who that was, and you wanted more than anything to be as far away from Gunner as you possibly could be.

Then, with a little gasp, the memories of a little bit ago came back to you with another pound to your head. Stella and Lucas!! were they ok?! Did Gunner hurt them?! You tried to stand up, not remembering that you were tied to the chair. You groaned and looked down. 

Your wrists were tied tightly to the arms and so were your ankles to the legs. Your wrists were red from the tightness, and it only added to the pain that you were feeling.

You let out another whimper as your head continued to throb painfully. Trying feebly to wriggle out of the restraints. The chair creaking and wobbling slightly underneath you from your movements. The movement made the restraints dig more into your skin, but you clenched your jaw and went through the pain.

 You took in quick intake of breath and went stiff as a statue when you felt a big hand pet your head. Your eyes were wide as your body slightly shook with heavy breaths, But you refused to look sideways and meet his gaze. 

His hand pet the left side of your head before slightly ghosting its way down your cheek. Barely moving against your skin as it continued past your lips and to the other side of your face.

It gave you a slight pet there before going down again and cupping your chin in a soft yet firm grip. He directed your face in his direction and you tried to resist, but it only made the pounding in your head more painful. So with a whimper, you let him lead your head to the left.

You still refused to meet his eyes though. Keeping your eyes on your red wrists. From the corner of your eyes, you could see bits of his white beard poking into your vision.

His hand moved after a minute of you staring down. The top of his wrist and thumb remained cupped against your jaw while he pulled his palm and fingers away briefly before bringing it back quickly and giving you a light slap on your right cheek. It stung but did not hurt.

Nevertheless, you took his warning and finally brought your eyes up to meet his. His eyes surprisingly weren't in a glare but more of in a distant looking gaze as he examined your wound and face. His mouth was closed in a frown that was slightly covered by his beard and mustache.

 You flinched when he reached up with his other hand and pulled a small sliver out of your cheek. You did not even realize you had some, but you weren't surprised. After all, you did crash against the floorboards of the attic when he knocked you out.

 He flicked it away and continued to reach up and pick them out of your face. After a few seconds, he reached over to your lip and grabbed onto one.

Something took control of you then. Something that you never would have done normally. Maybe it was the fear, or the anger, or some other emotion, but your body reacted on instinct. Looking back at it, it was really stupid, especially in your condition.

As he pinched the splinter right underneath your bottom lip you suddenly lurched forward and bit harshly down on your fingers. Faster than you could even think the hand that was cupping your chin was suddenly at the back of your head, gripping your hair tightly.

You let out a cry of pain as your head, the side that your wound was on, was slammed against the table. With his other hand now free, he slammed it onto the table left of your head. You cried, whimpered, and writhed under his Iron grip as the pressure of his hand pushing you against the table gave a whole new agony to your already in pain head.

You tried to plead for him to stop, but the word would not form on your tongue, you were in just too much pain. You felt his breath on the side of your face as he bent down and rested his forehead against your temple.

Seconds seemed to go by in agonizing minutes, but it was only for a few seconds that your head was being crushed against the table. After those few seconds his grip was released from your head, but you made no move to lift it, as it was pounding hard enough for every pulse your vision darkened.

You heard his footsteps as he walked around to the other end of the table, also hearing the soft tap as he set his hands down and put his weight on them.

Shakily, you lifted your head barely an inch off of the table and lifted your eyes up to see him. he had his hands on the table as he leaned slightly forward. As always his eyes were ever wide and emotionless, but you did not see the displeasure, you felt it. Oh, you definitely felt it.

His teeth were showing again, but not in a smile, more of to put the fear of God into you. As your eyes met his, he lifted a hand up, with his index finger pointed upwards. He slowly swayed it side to side, as if he were scolding a child. It was when he set the hand back down did the smile appear. Not an opened mouthed smile, but a toothy smile.

It was only there for a second before he suddenly turned and walked back into what you guessed was the kitchen area. You heard the clanking again before the footsteps returned and something was set down in front of you.

You whimpered again as he gently grabbed your head again and lifted you upright, You felt the blood drip down your face and heard it hit the table. Would this thing ever be able to heal? Back into a sitting position, you saw that he had set a bowl of soup in front of you. 

You flinched as a wet rag was brought to your wound, cleaning your face of the blood. You let him gently clean you up, fearful that if you acted out in the slightest again you would be punished again.

So you let him do his thing, cleaning you, then wrapping your head in some type of bandage. Becoming stiff with fear again as he leaned in and gave it a slight whisper of a kiss when he was done.

Then he pulled over the closest chair, which the squeaking of it on the floor did not help you at all, and sat down next to you. Picking up the wooden spoon, getting a good amount of soup in it, blowing on it, then lifting it up to your lips. You struggled to keep your head up through the pain, but bore through it and sipped the liquid into your mouth.

Again you were surprised with the flavor that set onto your tongue, well as surprised as someone in your condition could be. The broth tasted like some sort of chicken type soup and you found yourself eagerly opening your mouth for the next spoonful, not realizing before just how hungry you were.

This went on for a good ten minutes, him spoonfeeding you, every now and then giving you a drink of water from a cup he got from the kitchen. When the bowl was empty he pulled a cloth from his pocket and wiped your lips with it.

You were about ready to pass out again. The throbbing in your head had subsided slightly, but your body felt like it was made of lead. Gunner stood up from his seat and kneeled down, untying your restrains, and then picking you up bridal style.

You made no move what so ever, too tired to really even move. You rested your head against his chest with your eyes closed as you heard him walk around a few corners and ascend the stairs.

You hardly registered the sound of the door opening, and your body being placed down into the soft bed and the cool heavy blankets being laid gently over you.

You barely felt the loving caress against your hair and face, and the soft kiss placed on your lips before you were gone into a deep sleep and released from the pain.


End file.
